His True Name
by ypput
Summary: "Who is Emrys?" Arthur asked, feeling like he already knew the answer, but didn't want to hear it confirmed. Spoilers for 5.12 5.13! Two Shot...Possibly more.
1. His True Name

"Arthur Pendragon, my dear _Brother_..." Morgana purred, as she circled the King, like a cat with a mouse. "How nice to see you."

"Morgana," Arthur began pleadingly, raising his now swordless hands placatingly, though his eyes flicking to Excalibur who had landed several feet away, gouged into the mud blade first. "You don't have to do this."

"You don't have to persecute my kind," Morgana retorted sharply, jabbing her sword forwards stopping meer centimeters from Arthur's throat. She left the tip there, poised, quivering, her cold blue eyes wide and wild. "And all this time you have been the biggest hypocrite of them all." The sword edged closer, the cold tip touching Arthur's hot skin now. "Emrys!" Morgana's lip curled as she said the name.

"Morgana." Arthur repeated softly, as if saying her name might remind her of when they had been children, friends, family.

"You hunt those with magic yet you use it yourself!" Morgana spat, as if he had not spoken. "You, with Emyrs always at your side!" As soon as Mordred said the words she knew how obvious it had been, how many clues she had had, how many times he had been with in her power and had managed to slip away... He had always been there, walking in her shadow.

"Emrys?" Arthur repeated the word, the apparent name, she kept spouting with such venom. He was playing for time, they both knew it, but on this point she was happy to oblige. Uther's son should know she knew everything now, how he kept thwarting her, and that now at the very last she had beaten him and his precious Emrys.

"My destiny and my doom." Morgana smiled far too sweetly and tilted her head slightly, her long tangle of dark hair swaying. "But no more. Neither of us will be seeing him again." Her smiled widened, as Arthur's brow furrowed, clearly confused. "Mordred told me everything, where to find him, who he was-" She shot Arthur an acidic look, expecting to see a reaction from him, but instead only more confusion clouded his face. "I took his magic you see," She continued silkly, "Then I took his life. You should have heard his scream as the rocks fell. Such pain!" Her smile was manic now, the sword point painfully sharp on Arthur's skin, a drop of blood trickled down his throat. "Emyrs is dead."

"Who is Emrys?" Arthur asked, feeling like he already knew the answer, but didn't want to hear it confirmed. His throat felt suddenly dry, his legs weak. It could not be. It could not be - But where was his servant? _His_ friend, his best friend... Why else was he not here, at his side, protecting him, like he always said he would be.

"You didn't know?" Morgana said, this was an unexpected twist, but she found it even more enjoyable - The look on Arthur's face expressed an internal turmoil and pain she could only have wished for. "But you've already guessed-" She almost felt pity for the man before her. Almost. "Emrys true name. It's Merlin."

* * *

**Author's Note - Thanks for reading! I'm a quiver of jelly over the last two episodes! How will it all end? Will Arthur find out?! Please do leave a review!**

**PART TWO SOON...**


	2. The Druid Boy

"You're lying," Arthur said swallowing thickly, his voice breaking on the last syllable. Merlin. Emrys. Merlin. Magic. Merlin. Dead. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes, threatening to shame him, but he could not pinpoint their source. Betrayal. Anger. Grief. All vied for his attention equally loudly, like pack of wolves they tore and worried at his thoughts until he could not grasp a complete strand. Morgana's words had cut him deeper than the sword at his throat ever could and they both knew it.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" She mocked, "You're a fool, Arthur Pendragon. You always were. Blind to those around you!" We're they even still talking about Merlin?

"Where is he?" Arthur demanded, cold hot anger surfacing through the fog. What ever Merlin was or wasn't he still could not comprehend, the words were labels that held no meaning. Magic. Emrys. Merlin. Only Merlin made sense.

"You think you can save him?" Morgana's laugh jolted Arthur back. Her brother had always been so stubborn, once it had been endearing, now... "You're too late." She spat, "He died alone, in agony, begging and pleading - He even called your name." She twisted her verbal dagger in the wound and was rewarded by seeing a slight tremor run through the King.

"Merlin was innocent," Arthur managed to growl past the lump in his throat. Merlin was his friend. Merlin was dead.

"Innocent?" She barked a laugh, even now Arthur refused to believe his bumbling servant could be anything more than he claimed. "By your laws he should have been burned for his magic!" Or had Arthur forgotten his own laws, the laws that had driven her to this.

Arthur faltered for a moment. There it was again, that word... Magic. Merlin had magic. Merlin had lied to him. Arthur blinked back more tears. It should have been obvious, all those unbelievable escapes and funny feelings... That one thing about his servant he had never quite been able to put his finger on, he had it now, the whole story. Magic. Merlin had lied to him, to all of them. Yet at the same time Merlin had been more loyal than any of his Knights, staying by his side no matter what, even though he must of though Arthur would see him dead the minute his powers were revealed. Arthur clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together until it hurt. He was a fool. He had been blind. "There is no evil in magic," Arthur replied, his voice shaking as he raised his chin to meet her eyes, "Only in the hearts of men." How appropriate those words seemed now, almost like the Dolma had known this day would come...

Morgana's eyes widened and jaw clenched as he spoke. How dare he! Was he toying with her? Mocking her? "The only evil in this land is you Arthur Pendragon!" She snarled, raising her hand, palm outwards. That was enough, she was tired of his games now, it was time end this. "You'll be with your precious Emrys again soon."

Arthur did not close his eyes but steeled himself for the blow he knew was coming. This was it. The end of everything they had worked for. Camelot had fallen. Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Leon... Merlin... He would see them all again soon... Gwen... His heart squeezed as he thought of her; he recalled their parting, the fear she had tried to hide, his assurances, that last kiss. Morgana would not spare his Queen, or if she did it would not be out of kindness, she too would be joining them in the underworld before long. They would all be together again. Soon.

"Wait." A voice interrupted the scene.

Morgana glanced over her shoulder her face turning from scowl to smirk as she recognised the approaching figure. The smirk turned into an even more twisted smile. "Ah, Mordred," She greeted the Druid boy.

* * *

**AN: I know. Thanks for reading. Please do review!**


End file.
